Inuyasha in the Old West
by Snow Ahriman
Summary: Kagome is a school teacher and Sesshomaru is demon lord bounty hunter. Will love find them in the middle of a war field of six shoters and a on the run killer? Edited, rewritten, and updated.
1. The Letter

**Okay this fic was a challenge on another site that I don't even read much from anymore, A Single Spark. I have turned into a huge yaoi reader and writer. But if you are a Sesshomaru/Kagome fan then that is the site for you. They have fictions and drawings, so check them out.**

**Also because of problems with my old form of breaks I am going to use O.O through this fic as a test.**

**I do not own anything from the world of Inuyasha. If I did there would be all kinds of weird ass shit involved. **

**Chapter 1**

Trying hard to not pull her hand away harshly, Kagome put on a pleasant smile and addressed the question at hand. "I am sorry, my answer is still no. I value our friendship too much to become romantically involved with you."

Koga was looking at her like a hurt puppy dog. The only bright and shiny about him after her rejection was his Sheriff's Badge. "But Miss Kagome."

"Again I am sorry," was all she said as she turned and headed to the porch of the nearby General Store where a short young boy set. The red haired boy smiled up at the young woman that was approaching her.

"Did he ask you again, Kagome-sensi?" Shippo said looking up from his drawing. The stick in his hand drawing out little pictures in the dusty road, dropped down into the dirt as the boy gave the woman his complete attention. "Do you think he will ever learn?"

Shaking her head, "I don't think so, Kit."

The nickname came from the fact that the boy was as smart as a fox, and sometimes just as crazy. "Miss Kagome! Shippo." Shippo turned his head to see just where the call came from. His cheeks turned a slight pink in a blush. Kagome smiled at the crush the young boy had on their young caller.

"Rin, dear what has you so excited today?" Kagome asked the young girl when the other child finally reached them. She was red faced and huffing a bit due to her sprinting over to meet them.

"My father is coming to visit! He and my uncle are going to be spending time with me and Grandma Kaede for a while. Isn't that great!" Rin said smiling from ear to ear. The young teacher smiled down at her student, happy for her. From what she had been told, Kagome knew that Rin's father traveled a lot as he was a bounty hunter, who had been hunting down a ruthless killer. According to the girl's grandmother the man was kind of cold and distant but loved his wife and his adopted daughter. Rin's mother had died over two years ago and that was when she moved out her to this nameless town to live with her grandmother.

Sesshomaru, a scary name for a man that supposedly really loved his daughter and family, sent the girls letters and the money that the women needed to survive. Kagome had never met the man as it was the girl's aunt, Kikyo, that had brought her to town, and about six months later her aunt was killed by the villain that Sesshomaru was now hunting down. Before that they were ranchers that raised cattle and made a modest living doing so.

"Well that's lovely. Do you know when he will be arriving?" Kagome asked as she gave the girl's hair a run through. Kagome looked at Shippo. That was another story all together. Shippo was the bread winner in his family. His father had been killed serving in the army and his mother was ill. She sewed on her good days, helping the town's dress maker for extra money, but Shippo was in charge of their small garden that kept them fed. The boy would wake up early and do his chores, attend the classes that Kagome taught, go to the general store, working for the owner moving around stock and helping with inventory and then he would go home to take care of his mother and their home. It was sad to see such a young child having to take on so much responsibility. Kagome often wondered and even asked how the boy did everything all by himself, but he would answer that it was just something that had to be done and that's why he did it.

"In a few weeks. I can't wait to see them both. It's been too long." Rin said smiling happily. Kagome returned the smile and turned to the young boy.

"Shippo, why don't you walk Rin home, I am sure that she has to be there before dark. Rin, tell your grandmother hello for me." Shippo jumped up and was ready to escort the young girl home to her grandmother. "I need to talk to Sango."

Kagome had been the town's school teacher for the last three years, ever since she came here. She was found wondering the plains, and did not know who she was. She only could tell the girl that found her that her name was Kagome. Sango, now Kagome's best friend, had heard her screaming and ran to find out what was going on. There was the woman dressed in rages screaming for help in Sango's native tongue. Kagome was speaking Japanese, and fortunately Sango spoke the same language. It did not take long to see that Kagome also spoke English and was very smart. She could read and write and was willing to become the school teacher that town needed for its modest pay.

O.O

Long sliver hair swayed in the wind as the man attached stretched out his back and shoulders. In the next two days he will be hugging his daughter again. It had been over two years since he last saw her with his own two eyes. He knew that her "grandmother" was taking care of her. Kaede was not his late wife's mother but sensi. Kaede would start to teach Rin the ways of a priestess soon but carefully as in this country it was not respected as it was in his homeland. A shame really. The priestess back home could heal things that here in this new country killed many people. But as the youkai, the miko were forced into hiding with the new Christian invasion.

And now he was hunting down a hanyou that came over on the ships just like he and his half-brother. Inuyasha was the one that really had the problem with the hanyou, as he lost his wife Kikyo to that bastard's hands. It was a shame really. She was so good for him. She made him feel like a man, not a mixed blood who didn't fit in either world. Sesshomaru remembers the day that Kikyo was killed.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were returning home from a trip into town. It was only a day trip and they were finally returning home just as dust was turning to dark. But there was smoke, and they each jumped from their horses and ran as fast as they could, using their demonic strength. They were too late. Kikyo was at Naraku's feet and the monster was laughing like the mad man he was. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha attacked but it was just a clone, and as the small wood figure fell to the ground the laughter died. Their home was in flames and their life was in ruins. The only happy thought was that Rin was not here, she was with Kaede.

A lonely funeral pier was how they paid their respect to the fallen priestess that was his brother's mate and wife. The wind took her ashes across the land that was once their home. The rich ranch land sold for enough to support their new life style and for Sesshomaru to send an allowance for Kaede to help her with Rin.

It was from then on that the two inu brothers traveled turning in bounties and collecting allies along the way. On a former monk from their homeland that knew just who and what they were. The other two were just humans that were there for the payday, clueless to who the brothers truthfully were. Miroku, the former monk that also had a bone to pick with Naraku. The monster hanyou had cursed his family, and only his death would free him. And so they traveled after leads of the creature. He and his family would have their vengeance. And the more he thought it through the more he knew that it would not be by his or Inuyasha's hands. He just did not know who would be the one to finally strike the blow.

**End Chapter**

**If you have read this fic before you can tell I edited/rewrote this. I can't get this fic out of my head, not since I rediscovered that I wrote it to begin with. That's right; I forgot that I had this fic started. I am a bit of an air head at times. **

**Well if you have reviewed in the past you can send me a private message about what you think of the rewrite. And keep reading I did the next couple of chapters as well.**


	2. Meeting New People

**Chapter 2**

Kagome and Sango were working on an order of shirts for a one of the wealthy widower ranchers that lived out in the area near their town. He needed the new shirts for his growing boys but did not have a seamstress in the house. He had become Sango's best customer, and Kagome was happy to help with these bigger orders. Sometimes it would be a dress that they had to make by hand and yet they made enough money to have food on the table and a home to live in. Sango's younger brother, Kohaku, worked for a couple of the ranchers as an extra hand when they needed help watching the sheep or even bringing in the harvest. The boy was the only blood family but they took in Kagome when she was found.

The door to the shop was open to allow the summer breeze into the small work area that also was the place they served their customers. The young red head was able to run right up to them barely slowing to make the turn into the shop. "Miss Kagome! Rin's Paw just got into town. She asked me to fetch you so she came introduced you to him."

Kagome smiled down at the boy and set down the shirt she was working on. Standing up she dusted off her skirt and said she would return soon to Sango. The other woman nodded her head and went to check on the stew she was making for dinner tonight. Kagome followed Shippo to Rin's home that was just on the edge of town. Outside of the small house were five horses and three men.

One of the men approached them and knelt before Kagome, "My beautiful lady, would you be so willing to bear my children for me?" Kagome looked down at the man and did not know what to say.

"Miroku, stand up and leave the woman along. She doesn't deserve you pestering her." Kagome looked up to see a man walking out of Rin's home. He was putting a hat on his head of long sliver hair. He was handsome to say the least but it was almost if Kagome had met him before, but that would be impossible for her to know. "You must be the Miss Kagome that Rin keeps telling me about. She will be excited to know that you are here to meet us."

Rin ran out of the house and attached herself to her father's leg. The tall male laid a hand on the child's head, as though to pat her like one would a trusted hound. "Miss Kagome! This is my daddy. Daddy this is Miss Kagome, my teacher."

Kagome looked up at the man with a smile. "Does 'Daddy' have a name?"

"Sesshomaru," his deep baritone voice answered the question. His hand taking hers, bringing it to his lips to kiss the knuckles like the gentleman he was. A blush highlighted the teacher's face. No one had ever done that to her before, not even Koga when he was asking her to marry him. _'She tastes as good as she smells, for a human.'_

"It is nice to meet you Mr. Sesshomaru. I have heard a lot about you." Her smile grew as she spoke with him. "Rin always runs right over when you send her a new letter."

"Rin and Kaede write about you also. Rin here really seems to care about you." Sesshomaru started to really size up the woman-child before him as his men were unloading the horses. She was much like Rin's mother, that spark of holy power lying dormant within her aura. Untrained, powerful, and yet it caused a hope to grow in him. She reminded him of a close friend of his father's. Midoriko was a strong miko that helped the great lords when times of war were pressing on them. Being completely neutral the woman was wonderful to have when you need a mediator. She was beautiful and Sesshomaru wanted to know her better, but she entered a battle that she had little hope of winning and was trapped within the Shikon no Tama. The jewel disappeared, hidden away from the world to protect both its self and the ever expanding world.

Sesshomaru as a Taiyoukai did not mate with Rin's mother as not to corrupt her holy powers but also because of Rin. Also he did not wish to make them his heirs so they would not be in that extra bit of trouble. He did not want his enemies to hurt them.

Kagome watched as another man walked over and picked up Rin from her place next to Sesshomaru. Like the man that she had been talking to this man, the new comer had long sliver hair trapped under a large brim hat. "Sesshomaru, the guys are checking into the hotel and Kaede wants to see this little brat to get her ready for dinner."

"But Uncle Inuyasha, Miss Kagome is still here." Rin said pulling on her uncle's hair slightly.

"Kagome is welcome to stay for dinner if she wishes," the old woman named Kaede said as she came out of the house bringing the scent of the dinner she was cooking out with her.

"Oh no thank you. You have a house full. Sango and I have dinner going back home too." Kagome's eyes lit up with the thought that struck her. "I can take one of your guests off your hands."

All of a sudden Miroku jumped over to stand next to Kagome. "I will take you up on that offer. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha can stay here and spend time with little Rin. That and who in their right mind would say no to eating dinner with two lovely ladies." Much like Sesshomaru, Miroku kissed the back of Kagome's hand. Unlike Sesshomaru's kiss, Miroku did not cause Kagome to blush a violent shade of red.

"We don't live far from here; it's over Sango's shop. Shippo will be joining us. He eats with us often as his mother tends to be asleep before dinner time. She doesn't have much time left if we don't get a miracle soon." Kagome's head hung as they walked toward the thick stew that awaited them. She looked up and smiled. "Kohaku will be home tonight. He's Sango's brother, a good boy helping any way he can. Shippo likes having him around as there aren't many children that live here in town. That's good news I guess."

"So it is. Tonight for dinner it will be two lovely ladies and three strong men. You also have a full house tonight it would seem." Miroku said, kicking a small stone, with the toe of his boot, down the dirt path that served as the main road for the small town.

"That's about it," Kagome said to the man escorting her home for dinner. Stopping in front of the small shop that was also their home, "We have arrived. This is home."

"Home sounds nice. Being on the road can wear on a man. A home cooked meal sounds even better." Miroku finished his sentence by opening the door for Kagome to enter first. Sesshomaru's men were told to be gentlemen at all cost. They were treated better in towns for it.

"Sango, I'm home and I have brought a guest," Kagome called to the other woman. Sango walked out into the shop drying her hands on a dish cloth.

"Welcome to our home, sir. I was just setting the table; I will go add another place." Sango said nodding her head as she left to do just that.

Kagome led Miroku to the dining table and set him at the head, a place for guest. Sango and Kagome soon were serving stew with a side of cornbread. After the ladies took their seats the conversation begun. "So Mr. Miroku, what do you do for Rin's father?"

"As a group we hunt down criminals to turn them in for their bounties. But I act as the doctor of our group. I like lending my hand to the healing field."

As Miroku spoke Shippo's eyes lit up. "Really?" Shippo said leaning over his food to look Miroku in the eye.

"Tomorrow morning I will be happy to see if there is anything I can do to help your mother." Kagome smiled at the man but it was Sango that was really impressed.

"Thank you for your kind offer," Sango said knowing how much it would help Shippo and his mother if Miroku knew something that the old barely taught town doctor did not. Her head was tilted down and her cheek bones were painted pink.

"Where did you learn medicine?" Shippo asked wanting to keep learning more about the man that could very well be the savior of his beloved mother.

"Japan, I lived with monks since I was little, and only in my adulthood came to this new country. I guess you pick up on the healing arts when the men that raised you are so well versed in them." Miroku said picking up his spoon and tasting another wonderful bite. A man could get used to this.

**End Chapter**

**Once again this is a rewrite. It is really easy to write a chapter that is already been written. I have a whole new set of ideas for this chapter. Oh the fun I can have with this is amazing. The best part is when I am writing imaging some of the characters to have southern draws. It's really laughable. Okay keep reading, and if you feel like it review!**


	3. Talking under the Stairs

**I do not own Inuyasha. Hell I don't even own the idea for this fic. I do own the plot and I do own any OCs that may come into play. Well hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 3**

He could not sleep. He could not rest, he could only think about the woman he met today when he arrived to this town. Everyone else in the house was asleep. Miroku and Inuyasha were laid out on the floor of the main room of the house. Rin and Kaede where in their beds and here he was on the front porch in Kaede's rocking chair. It was quite here in this little town, unlike the bigger cities of the east coast.

The more that Sesshomaru thought of the woman-child Kagome the more he was reminded of Midoriko. It must be the eyes, both so blue, so pure, depths that one could drown in. He was young when Midoriko was sealed in the Shikon, and always accounted his interest in her as a hormonal youth wanting attention from someone so powerful. But now he was older, he wanted to know more about why Kagome would remind him so much of a long dead priestess. Maybe she was a reincarnation of the woman. That would give him even a better chance of taking down Naraku. Not only could she aid them in his defeat but he would come looking for her. Naraku always came looking for miko and other priestess with real holy power.

O.O

Kagome could not sleep. Her chest, right about her heart was hurting her. This had happened in the past and normally walking around her room was enough to settle it. Tonight was different, nothing was helping. She had tried walking, drinking water, and anything else that had come to mind. So she silently sneaked out of the house and started to walk down the street, hoping that the painful throbbing would calm down enough for her to get some sleep. She had a class tomorrow, and being as it was not time for the harvest she would most likely have a room full of pupils.

She was not paying attention to where she was going and it was not until the throbbing had stopped that she looked up and saw just where she was. She was standing outside of Kaede's home and on the porch set Sesshomaru. Smiling softly she bowed her head to the man before her. "I see I am not the only one that cannot sleep tonight."

"Indeed. Is it safe for you to be walking the streets alone without an escort?" Sesshomaru replied looking at the girl with such an intense stare that to Kagome it felt like he was trying to read her soul.

"And just why would it be unsafe for a teacher to wonder the streets on a sleepless night?" Kagome said smiling to him like she had no threat to her at all. She was only safe because he was here. The longer he stayed here the more attention he would be drawing to her. The bastard would want to know why Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai of the West, was spending so much time among humans and he would see the miko. He would wish to claim her, and Sesshomaru would not let that happen.

"Demons may be on the prowl," was his answer, even though none would dare to come close to this town with him and Inuyasha here.

"I don't believe I can say I have ever met a demon before," Kagome said, unknown to her, the demon lord before her. If he wanted to bring up childish stories about demons that was his own business but how could demons wonder the earth so freely? They would be hunted down like the criminals that Sesshomaru and his men sought after.

"You said you could not sleep, is there a known reason why?" Sesshomaru said changing the subject as she was clearly trying to make fun of him.

"I often wonder about my past. It's hard not knowing if you have a family waiting for you at home, not that I know if or where there is a home. I truly love my life here but it's hard to think about it. Anything before three years ago is lost to me." The woman shrugged her shoulders as though trying to erase the burden that had settled there.

Sesshomaru was shocked, the woman did not know who or what she was. If she did he and Inuyasha could have been piles of ash or humans by now. A miko of her strength is just what they needed to kill Naraku. If only she knew her power. Even the kitsune that she spent so much time with knew of his powers, or else he would not have been able to keep up the human form for so long. Did he and his mother know what Kagome was?

"That sounds worse than a bad dream. You do know that demons can make themselves look human and many live among humans," Sesshomaru said standing up for the first time since she arrived. Kagome looked at the tall male before her. The way he said those words were as though he himself was not human.

"Mr. Sesshomaru, you sound like you may just be one of those hidden demons," Kagome said looking up at the stars. They always were so many out. Why she thought like that was strange. Of course you could see the stars in the night sky. (1)

"Well even if I were one of those hidden demons, I will still walk you home." Sesshomaru said stepping gracefully off the porch, not using the steps proved.

"I will accept your offer, Mr. Sesshomaru. If that is your real name," Kagome added playfully, wishing that she could have done that. She would have fallen and broken a bone or something trying to jump even that short distance.

"Sesshomaru is the name given to me by my parents at my birth," Sesshomaru said politely back to her. Why did she have to act so much like the dead priestess of his past? Midoriko would tease him the same way that she was doing now. Could this girl really be the reincarnation of the woman he first held feelings for? If it were and this Kagome had just a small fraction of Midoriko's power than she could be an irreplaceable ally against the half-breed. He really needed to find out more about this human miko. "Do you have many clues about your past or where you came from?"

"No," she said shaking her head. "I only have the fact that I was screaming in Japanese, I for some reason knew my name, and the strange clothing I was wearing when I was found. I just don't have much a chance unless my memories, but then do I want to find out who I am supposed to be? I was alone, and scared, running from something. Maybe the past is best left there."

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. He and Inuyasha moved to the states once the humans started to overthrow the youkai. That was where he first met Rin's mother, Riko. The baby Rin was wrapped up in a blanket in her arms, crying from the loud environment that they were forced into. Sesshomaru took pity on the tired woman and set down next to her. After a few moments of talking to the child and playing with her, Rin calmed down and finally went to sleep. Riko thanked him with a kiss on the cheek and they started talking. She had no place to go and with the child it would make things even harder. Sesshomaru offered her a place with him and his brother and before the child was old enough to walk he and Riko were married. He was not going to open up to Kagome about all this. His past was sealed as was hers, his just by choice.

"Not to pry but I was told you were searching for the man that killed your sister-in-law. I met her when she was bringing Rin to Kaede, she seemed nice." Kagome's interaction with Kikyo was short lived as the woman did not seem to wish to do anything but drop the child off and leave. Kagome figured it was because she was in a hurry to return home or just to stay away from their town.

"Yes, he is someone that we believed dead. An old enemy of Inuyasha's from Japan. We came here to start anew and he must have followed." Sesshomaru was glaring into the night; it was a scary sight for Kagome who was not in the direct line. She shivered to think what that glare would do to her if she was ever the subject. "That's when we started to hunt him down like the lowly creature that he is."

"That's awful," Kagome said softly.

"Yes but it must be done. I will not let that evil creature escape again. Who knows how much blood is on his hands?" Sesshomaru said as he started to walk down the dirt road again.

"He was not just your brother's enemy was he?"

"No, he was a menace to all that he ever encountered. Naraku has and always will be evil. There is no saving him. His bounty is dead or alive, and I doubt I will see him in a jail cell."

Kagome could not help but think that Sesshomaru could barely use the outlaw's name. "I wish I could help you, but I am not as well versed in the side arm as you are."

Sesshomaru nodded. He hated the stupid contraption at his side. The gun would do him no good against the hanyou but then again it was only for show. "There is nothing you can do," he said with a slight upturn of the corner of his lips. _'At least not as you are now.'_

As they reached Kagome's home she stopped before going up onto the porch. "Are you sure we have not met before today?"

Sesshomaru paused at her question. He knew that he did not know Kagome, but Midoriko? "What makes you say that?"

"I feel like I have known you for much longer than a few hours. I feel like I have known you always. Never mind," she said before trying to head into the house, only to be stopped by the Taiyoukai.

"You really don't know who you are, do you?"

"No, I don't know who I am. Are you happy now?" She started crying before the demon lord that had hold of her arm. She tried pulling away from her iron grip to go inside.

"Miko, listen to me," his voice demanded her obeisance. He wanted her to understand that she was more than what she believed. He needed her to remember who she was.

"Miko? My name is Kagome. What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing," he said shaking his demon from control and letting go of her arm. "I need your help. You are the only one that can kill Naraku and let Rin and the rest of my family live and rest in peace."

"And how am I supposed to do that? I am a woman, I am not some strong male that can ride out and just shot a man in the name of revenge. I am not even a good distraction." Kagome was getting angry at the man, but it was not boiling over like normal.

"If you would just look into your soul and see what is waiting for you there, you would understand everything. I can help you with this."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Kagome said opening the door at last.

"We need you, Rin needs you," Sesshomaru said to her in a cold and collected voice. Kagome closed the door behind herself, leaving Sesshomaru on the porch alone.

**End Chapter**

**1. In big cities with lots of electric lights you can't see the stars as well. This may be important in future chapters. **

**Another chapter rewritten. I can't wait to have a completely new chapter. I will say the rain is awakening my muse. When it rains like this after so long of a drought it's wonderful. **


	4. Enter Naraku

**I don't understand why I have to write this every chapter but I don't want to get into any trouble. I do not own anything that is Inuyasha related but my Sesshomaru plushy, wall scroll, and I think that is about it. **

**During the first run of this fic, I had a reviewer name Anna ask about the plot of the fic and if Naraku was going to fall for Kagome. It gave me an idea so I want to thank her again for getting the cogs and gears turning in my head.**

**Chapter 4**

From a distance a tall black headed man watched the scene between the human and Sesshomaru. The demon lord must have known he was close because he was not leaving the small shop that he had dropped her off at. He had not heard what they were talking about but he was sure it was something to do with the miko's powers. It had been too long since he had a miko for his own. Kikyo was foolish in her rejection and was forced to pay for it.

"Milord?"

"Yes Kagura, do you have news for me?" Naraku said to his minion. She was useful for such task and that was the only reason he kept her alive.

"The mutts are in the town because of Sesshomaru's stepdaughter. She is human."

"Is that all?"

"I am sure you can see that the teacher is a miko. But she does not act the part. She is willing to spend large amounts of time with the kitsune child and now she is chumming up to the older brother." Kagura said hating the fact that she was reporting to the man at all. She knew how the man thought. He was planning on taking this Kagome like he did with any miko that he came across. He would laugh as she screamed. His kinky joy of ripping their purity and then their life was enough to make her sick to her stomach but the man was so much worse than one could put into words. "She hasn't used her powers but she could be hiding them from Sesshomaru."

"Leave me," Naraku went into his thoughts of taking the miko and adding another miko to the list of those that he put through hell before sending them their afterlife. Kikyo was supposed to be a prize on that list but she had given herself to the hanyou and was no longer pure. What fun was it if he could not be their one and only corruption?

O.O

The next morning Kagome looked over the dress she was helping Sango with. Her class would start in a little over two hours from now, but for now she would help Sango put food on the table. The dress was simple and to the ankles. Something was nagging Kagome about the dress, so she voiced her concern to her best friend. "Sango, have you ever wondered if the skirt should be shorter? It would give more movement and freedom."

Sango narrowed her eyes at the other woman. "Kagome, you know that would be improper. Only saloon whores where their skirts shorter. A good and proper woman only shows her body to her husband."

Kagome's head tilted to the side. "I know but I feel like I am in a tent not a dress. I have no idea where this is coming from." She went back to work wondering why she was starting to have more and more strange thoughts.

O.O

"Why do you smell like the school teacher?" Inuyasha said leaning closer to sniff his older brother better.

"Miss Kagome? Oh she is pleasant to look at but her friend Sango is like a goddess." Miroku said still haunted by the seamstress that he was fortunate enough to have had dinner with just the night before.

"As though you would know. Damn Miroku, don't you know why he would smell like her? Not because he was in the same room but because he was close to her. Touching her." Sesshomaru looked at the two 'best friends' sometimes he wondered what would happened if they were to ever become angry at one another.

"Enough, I want to know why a miko is here alone, even if she doesn't know her past," Sesshomaru said knowing that most miko stayed with their own kind. It was safer and it allowed them to train and keep up with lifestyle. Kaede was an exception. She moved out here to follow her human husband, but before that she lived close to their ranch and was Riko's teacher.

"After dinner last night I talked with Kohaku and Shippo. Kagome was found wandering around outside town. They brought her here and she worked with Sango until the teaching position became available. She has been the teacher since. She speaks Japanese and English but doesn't know anything before she was found." Miroku said to Sesshomaru careful of the man's anger. The Taiyoukai had been in a foul mood since he came into the house last night.

"Maybe this Sango is your long sought after soul mate," Inuyasha said teasing Miroku.

"Inuyasha, that's not something we need to discuss right now."

"Shut it both of you. Do you smell that? It is the half-breed," Sesshomaru said causing both of them to become serious all of a sudden. "He will cause problems for the town, even more so with Kagome and us being here."

"What does Miss Kagome have to do with Naraku?" Miroku asked narrowing his eyes.

It suddenly dawned on Inuyasha. "She's a miko isn't she?"

Sesshomaru just nodded as he grabbed his coat and shrugged it on. "At least here we can fight fang and claw against the monster. And we have a miko, if we can get her to remember who she is."

O.O

"Mr. Sesshomaru? What do you mean?" Kagome asked Sango.

"I saw you with him last night, what were you doing?" Sango looked up from the dress she was working on and smiled.

"He was just waking me sure that I got home in one piece," Kagome said holding up the hem she was working on to make sure it was straight.

"Why? This place is very safe and peaceful." Sango's fingers were steadier than Kagome's and she was working on the button placement.

"He said demons could be on the prowl," Kagome's words dripped with the smile she had at the thought of Sesshomaru walking her home last night. Something about that man was familiar to the point she would say she knew him from somewhere. But he himself said that it was impossible, they had not met before the day he walked into this town.

"But demons aren't real," was Sango's response, knowing that she was lying. She had been trained to fight demons when she was younger. If the time should ever rise, she and Kohaku would be ready. The ladies went back to work changing strictly to small talk and the work at hand.

O.O

"Miss Kagome is not the only thing we need to worry about," Miroku sighed. "There are three youkai living in this town. Shippo and his mother are kitsune and Koga the sheriff is a wolf. They are each in hiding and the older kitsune is on her deathbed, I am going to see if there is anything I can do this afternoon."

"You know this how, Monk?"

"I can sense demons too you baka." Inuyasha and Miroku were on the outskirts of town talking about looking out for any sign of Naraku. "I don't see or sense anything you?"

"Nope, I guess we can report back now, so you can go check on the kitsune." With that they headed back into town.

**End Chapter**

**The next chapter has never been posted before. It's all new and I can't wait to have you guys read it. Until next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally, a new chapter with new stuff and maybe new readers! Or maybe just some new reviews. Aw hell, who knows if anyone will ever see this shit? **

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 5**

Miroku's escort to the kitsune home was Shippo. The house was outside of town and so they did not get many visitors. Kagome had only been to their home a handful of times. His mother preferred it that way. As sick as she was it was hard to keep up her human form at times. Before they walked into the house Miroku stopped Shippo. "Shippo, I know you want to go in and make sure she has her glamor up, but I am a monk. I know youkai are real and that you both are kitsune."

Shippo was not shocked. "I am glad; you may be able to help her then."

The young kitsune opened the door, and right away Miroku knew what was wrong with the former's mother. She had been cursed. It was strong and something that would keep her down unless someone with holy powers came along and helped. Miroku walked into the house and smiled to the woman lying there. Sakura was asleep, pale with a thin layer of sweat covering her face. Shippo went to the basin and grabbed the wet cloth. The boy wiped his mother's forehead and gently tried to wake her.

"Shippo?" the weak voice of the woman asked before she started coughing. The curse was draining her life little by little; she was so weak she could barely stay in a humanoid form.

"Momma, I brought a monk to help. He sensed the curse and offered to help." The young kit moved aside to show Miroku to his mother.

Miroku smiled down at the woman and placed his left hand on her forehead. The curse was strong but he had a few tricks up his sleeve. The bag he carried to the house with him was being dug through by his right hand as he dug out a simple sutra. It was something that was a joint effort of his and Sesshomaru's powers. It was an attempt to see if joining holy and youkai energies would be the best way to attack Naraku, but it wasn't strong enough for the hanyou but it would work on this curse.

"Miss, I am going to place a sutra on you. It will not purify you; I don't have that kind of power. That and it has the power of a Taiyoukai in it. I am certain that it will help break this curse and you will regain your health." Miroku smiled when she nodded in understanding. Miroku placed the sutra over the heart of the female kitsune's heart and begun chanting to direct the power to work against the curse.

Shippo left the house after about thirty minutes. It was over another hour before Miroku walked to the door to call him back in. The man look spent and ready to collapse. The boy's eyes screamed the question that his lips could not speak. "Go see for yourself," the monk said sitting down on the porch exhausted.

Running into the house and seeing his mother caused tears to form in the boy's eyes. "Momma?"

"Come here Shippo," the woman said holding out her arms. The color was coming back to her face and she was sitting up on her own. His mother looked better than she had in months. She would recover and she would be his mother again. The boy ran into his mother's arms and hugged her as hard as he could. "Oh my sweet boy, everything will be fine now. Thanks to the monk."

Miroku was standing again and watched the scene before him. "You're welcome. That's what I was trained for. I am happy to see that it worked."

Sakura smiled to the man as she hugged her child close.

O.O

Shippo knocked on the door before walking into the shop to talk to Kagome. "Shippo, how are you? Dinner won't be ready for another hour or so."

"Miss Kagome, Mr. Miroku saved my mother. She is doing so much better. She feels that she will be able to move around soon."

Kagome was shocked to hear this but she smiled whole heartily and grabbed the boy into a tight embrace. "How about I bring you both dinner tonight? She shouldn't have to worry about making sure you are fed tonight. And it would be nice to talk to her also."

Shippo nodded knowing that his mother would like to talk to Kagome also. Shippo left shortly after and headed back to his home to finish his choirs and tell his mother about Kagome's offer. Kagome checked on the dinner she was making. Sango and Kohaku were out delivering the shirts she had finished this afternoon and would not be home until right at dinner time. The vegetable soup would be a good healthy dinner for Sakura and her ever growing Shippo.

When Sango and Kohaku returned Kagome had dinner ready and was preparing bowls to take to her red headed student's home. "I am going to take dinner to Shippo and his mother. Mr. Miroku was able to help her; she is doing so much better. Shippo said she may be able to leave her home soon."

Sango's face lit up in a smile as did Kohaku's. They had been worried about the child for so long and it would see that his mother would be able to see him grow into a man. "We all should go with you. As long as it is just dinner, it should be fine. If she starts to get too tired then we can leave."

Kagome nodded agreeing to the idea. Changing tactics, she started to pack the whole pot of stew and enough bowls and spoons for all five of them. Kohaku took the pot that she had wrapped up in a thick blanket so it would not be too hot to carry and they made their way to the kitsune's home.

Shippo greeted them at the door and smiled to the three visitors whom were bringing food to have dinner with him and his healing mother. "Welcome."

Shippo turned around to see his mother bowing to their guest. She had been getting out of bed for short amount of times all afternoon. "Should you be up?"

"I am fine; the monk really did help me feel like a new person. I just must not tire myself out," Sakura said as she made sure there was enough room at the table for everyone. Kagome and Sango jumped right into setting places as Kohaku unwrapped the blanket from the pot and placed it over the fire.

Shippo chatted happily with everyone at the table and dinner went well. After cleaning up Kagome, Sango, and Kohaku said good night and headed home. Sakura crawled into bed and Shippo curled up next to her. "How about I tell you a story?"

Shippo nodded and Sakura began.

O.O

Kaede handed Miroku a bowl of dinner. It had rice and hunks of different vegetables. "You need to regain your strength." The younger male nodded and took the bowl. He was laid out on the bedding that he had been using in the main room of her house. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Rin were at the table eating their dinners as well.

Inuyasha keep sniffing the air and looking over to Miroku. "How long were you touching the kitsune?"

"Almost two hours," Miroku said between bites. "Why?"

"You smell like her," Sesshomaru said like it was no big deal. "And Inuyasha is attracted to the scent."

Inuyasha threw his fork at Sesshomaru, who just dodged it. "If you are this attracted to the left over scent on the monk then it will be a miracle that you don't kill yourself trying to find the source."

The dog eared boy growled at his older half-brother before getting up to retrieve the preciously thrown fork. Rin giggled at her uncle's actions receiving a look from her father that caused her to focus on her dinner once again.

**End Chapter**

**Okay a new chapter and some hints to what may come. Please review if you have any input, good or bad for this fic. I want to hear what my readers may have to say. Until next time.**


End file.
